


Working After Midnight

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Multi, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony reveals his feelings for Gibbs and finds out something interesting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Chap. 1

 

It was past midnight when one severely irritated LeRoy Jethro Gibbs rolled out of bed. He had woken up to the sound of the phone ringing, but remembered yanking the phone cord out of the wall. Then he remembered his cell phone. The name “Dinozzo” flashed at him from the bedside table. He picked up the cell and quickly dialed Dinozzo’s number.   
“What is it Dinozzo? Another case?” Gibbs asked growling at his senior field agent. Dinozzo was going to catch hell if this wasn’t important. They had just closed a week long case and all were tired.  
“Director Shepard just called me with another case. She said it had your name written all over it, but she couldn’t get a hold of you. I’ve been calling for the last twenty minutes, you were really out weren’t you boss. I’ll send you the directions to your PDA. We’re going to be working the scene by ourselves Boss. McGee is working with Abby on another case and Ziva is busy with talking to the Mossad about some terrorist.” Dinozzo said, sounding just as irritated as Gibbs felt. Gibbs hung up the phone without another word.  
Soon Gibbs was out the door and driving to the scene at his normal, slightly faster than Dale Earnhardt, speed. When he arrived at the hotel room he saw just what Jenny had meant. His name was painted in what appeared to be the victim’s blood on the wall above the bed. The soldier was splayed across the bed with his entrails hanging over the side of the bed. His clothes were in a pile against the far wall, near the bathroom door and there was a bath towel over his face. It looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Gibbs could see a Semper Fi tattoo on his left forearm and a tattoo of a dragon just below that. He thought the dragon looked familiar, but couldn’t place it. Ducky was talking with Palmer about something near the door and Dinozzo was taking pictures.  
“Who is he Dinozzo?” Gibbs asked putting his case down with a dull thud. He looked over the corpse and then back at Dinozzo. “Well?”   
“Don’t know Boss. His dog tags, wallet, and anything that had his I.D. on it are gone and the manager said that this is not the man who checked out the room.” Dinozzo answered looking up at Gibbs; his eyes had dark, swollen circles beneath them. “”The Director thought you might know since your name is written above the body.”  
Gibbs glared at Tony, who winced and backed away from the corpse. Picking up the towel, Gibbs saw his old friend Captain Jack Roberts. Gibbs dropped the towel into the bag that Dinozzo offered and sighed.   
“His name is Jack, Tony. Call Jen and tell her that Jack Roberts is dead.” Gibbs said noticing that he had severe abrasions on his neck and face. As Tony called Jen, he searched the room, trying to find anything that might help. He took pictures of the blood splatter and bagged Roberts’s clothes. He found a shampoo bottle in the bathroom that he knew wasn’t Jacks and bagged that as well. It had been nearly fifteen years since he had seen Jack and was wondering what he was doing this far east. The last he had heard, Jack was stationed out in San Diego, CA. He had no idea what would bring Jack over two thousand miles from his station.  
“Boss, we’re ready to go when you are.” Tony said breaking Gibbs’ reverie. He shook his head and then stood up, holding the bottle. “Something wrong Boss?”  
“Yeah Dinozzo. We got a dead Naval Officer that was supposed to be in San Diego on the USS Jarrett (actual frigate, still active, 2008) here in D.C. .” Gibbs snapped. “ I think that there is something wrong with that, don’t you? Let’s get him back and start working on this case.”  
Ducky and Palmer had already placed Captain Roberts in a body bag and were bringing him out to the truck. Dinozzo followed Gibbs to his car and climbed into the passenger seat. As they drove, Tony was silent for only a short time. Tony couldn’t stand seeing his secret crush like this, so he spoke up.   
“Did you know him Boss?” Tony asked holding onto the safety bar above the door as Gibbs hit the accelerator again. He didn’t say a thing. “You don’t have to tell me, but it may help in the investigation you know.”  
“We served together Tony. We haven’t seen each other in nearly fifteen years. He was a good marine and an even better friend. The last I heard, he was supposed to be going out with the USS Jarrett.” Gibbs said quietly. “He was one of us for about ten years before his team was killed by a bomb. He never forgave himself for it. He was assigned to be an agent afloat for awhile and then his brother was killed. Last I heard, he was back to being an agent afloat. ”  
Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment and then out the window of the car. The scenery whipped by as Gibbs increased speed yet again, making Tony feel very uneasy. They passed under an overpass and the sirens started. Tony looked back to see a police car trying to keep up with Gibbs’ insane speed. Gibbs didn’t seem to notice him.  
“Hey Boss, I think you should pull over now. That officer doesn’t look too happy.” Tony said gripping the safety handle tighter as Gibbs pulled off the road and onto the shoulder, skidding as Gibbs hit the brakes. “ And try to be nice to him.”  
That earned Tony a glare. The police officer got out and proceeded to walk to the car slowly, making Gibbs growl in frustration. By the time the officer reached the window, Gibbs had his badge out and Tony had shrunken into the seat. Gibbs was in one of his moods again and Tony wanted him to talk about what was eating him up more, but he did not want to have Gibbs after him the rest of the ride back. The officer took his badge and looked it over.  
“Do you know how fast you were going there Agent Gibbs?” The officer asked not fazed by the death glare that Gibbs was giving him. Gibbs did not answer, instead he grabbed his badge back and put it back in his pocket. “You were going ninety in a sixty-five.”  
“We are on a case and need to get back right away.”Gibbs said his voice dangerously low and menacing. Tony shivered, he loved it when Gibbs was like this. So powerful and dominate. The officer was not taking the hint and Gibbs was getting even more annoyed, so Tony decided to step in.  
“Officer, he just lost a friend and we are after his killer, so if you would excuse us…”Tony said putting one hand on Gibbs’ shoulder. “We’d deeply appreciate it. And we wouldn’t want you to get in trouble for interfering in a federal investigation…”  
“Alright I’m going to let you off with a warning this time, but don’t let me catch you again.” The officer said going back to his car. Gibbs glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eye and Tony removed his hand. The car lurched forward as Gibbs hit the accelerator and they were gone before the officer could do anything more. Three miles down the road, it started sprinkling. Tony watched Gibbs for awhile longer and then fell into one of his favorite fantasies.   
He and Gibbs would be driving to or from a crime scene when it would start raining. It would come down so hard that they would have to pull off the road to wait. Tony would climb into the back seat and lay down. Soon Gibbs would climb back with him and slowly, very slowly, strip him until he had nothing on. Then Gibbs would take his time removing his own clothing, torturing him with the anticipation of the feeling of Gibbs’ hands on his body. Then Gibbs would begin to feel his way up Tony’s body, purposely ignoring his aching member. His rough hands would rub slow circles up his abdomen and tease his nipples. Making him arch up into the man’s touch and drawing a small chuckle from him.  
Then Gibbs would kiss him passionately before licking his way down to Tony’s aching member, taking only the head into his hot, wet mouth. He would groan and gasp with every touch, making the older man laugh around his cock. The vibrations alone sent him into another world and then Gibbs would deep throat him. Making him cum hard into the other man’s mouth and throat. Gibbs would swallow his load and then climb up his body to steal a kiss. The feel of Gibbs' skin on his own would automatically get him hard again and Gibbs would just smile before reaching into his coat pocket for a small bottle of lube.  
Tony would part his legs for him and Gibbs would slide one finger into his tight entry in one go, making him groan with pleasure and pain. As he relaxed, Gibbs would add two more fingers before slicking up his own cock with the lube. The head of his cock seemed much bigger than his three fingers and his body automatically tensed when Gibbs would push in. Gibbs would lean in to steal a kiss and then push his long hard cock all the way into Tony’s ass with out stopping. Tony would cry out slightly, but the pain would end as Gibbs started moving. It would not last long, but it was definitely pleasurable. Then they would lay there for awhile before getting dressed and back on the road.  
Tony snapped out of his fantasy when he felt Gibbs shake him roughly. He blushed when he had a raging hard on, but was relieved that his jacket hid it from view. The rain increased and lightning started to light up the sky. Before he knew it, Tony could see the NCIS building ahead.

 

******************************************************************

They parked as close to the building as possible and ran to the building. The night guard let them in and they stepped into the elevator. Half way up to third floor, the elevator jolted to a stop. Throwing Tony into Gibbs and both of them to the floor. Tony looked down at Gibb, a furious blush forming on his cheeks. His hard on was rubbing against Gibbs’ leg and he couldn’t help the small moan that left his lips. Gibbs stared up at him, surprised by the younger man’s actions but also very aroused by the way Tony was rubbing against him. Tony pushed up, trying to get his body away from Gibbs’, but he only succeeded in rubbing his leg against Gibbs’ groin. Gibbs moaned at the contact and pulled Tony back down to him. He touched his nose to Tony’s and then placed a very cautious, gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back and looked into Tony’s eyes, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head. Tony leaned back in for another kiss and made this one deeper and much more passionate. Gibbs grinned at the pout that Tony gave him when he pulled away.  
“This can’t happen here Dinozzo, we have to wait.” Gibbs said kissing his lips again gently before pushing Tony back onto his knees. Tony licked his lips and tasted coffee and something very masculine. Tony climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Gibbs, who was still lying on the floor. Gibbs took his hand and they both waited calmly for someone to realize that they were in the elevator. “Is your cell working?”  
“I left it in the car. Sorry Boss.” Tony said looking at Gibbs, who was trying to rearrange his clothes into a more comfortable position. Tony smirked and ran one hand down Gibbs’ right thigh. “You got yours?”  
“Battery is dead.”Gibbs said leaning into the caress slightly before dragging Tony into a heated and passionate kiss. Tony reached between their bodies and rubbed Gibbs through the fabric of his pants, causing him to moan. They broke the kiss because they were both in desperate need of air.   
“Thought we had to wait.” Tony said panting lightly. He continued the pressure on the front of Gibbs’ pants. Gibbs pressed Tony back against the wall and his hands were quickly undoing Tony’s buckle and zipper. He kissed Tony again hard and quickly slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony tasted faintly of garlic and what tasted like wine. Their jackets had been abandoned in a corner without them noticing. He soon had Tony’s pants undone and he felt Tony’s hand trying to force his pants down as well. He backed away long enough for Tony to get his belt undone and went back to taking off Tony’s clothes. His white button up shirt lost half its buttons as Gibbs ripped it from his body and then his undershirt ended up in the corner of the elevator.   
Tony groaned with pleasure as Gibbs sucked on his neck and nipped the sensitive skin just beneath his jaw. He then licked his way down to his highly sensitive nipples and sucked them hard. Tony felt like he was going to pass out fom the pleasure he was getting. Soon Gibbs was on his knees, he began mouthing Tony’s length through his boxers. Tony thrust forward, wanting more of the delecious heat and friction. Gibbs pulled back and smirked up at his trembling senior field agent.  
“Maybe we ahould wait….” Gibbs said before he was forced backwards by Tony’s body forcing him down. Tony kissed Gibbs roughly and rubbed himself against Gibbs again.  
“Don’t even think it.” Tony said sliding his boxers off to reveal his throbbing cock. He began to slowly unbutton Gibbs’ shirt and run his hands all over Gibbs’ body. Gibbs groaned and thrust forward as Tony rubbed him hard again. Tony played with the hem of Gibbs’ boxers for a second before pulling them down slowly. He smiled slowly before lowering himself down to lick the head gently. Gibbs groaned and laid back, enjoying the attention that Tony was giving him. Tony reached around trying to find his coat, but as his hand touched the fabric, the lights in the elevator turned back on and it started moving. Tony quickly reached up and flipped the emergency stop switch.   
“Looks like we’re going to have to wait.” Gibbs muttered before pulling Tony down into another passionate kiss. “When we’re done in evidence, your coming with me to my place.”  
“Alright Boss.” Tony said hurrying to find his clothes and get them back on. “We need to hurry with the evidence then because I don’t know how long I’ll last before I jump you.”  
They got dressed and Gibbs hit the switch to get them moving again. By the time they got done logging evidence, Tony was practically twitching. Gibbs motioned for Tony to follow him when they got down the the parking lot and Gibbs started the car. The guard barely had time to open the gate before they sped through it and towards Gibbs’ house.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

 

Gibbs pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. Gibbs turned to Tony, who had been silent the entire way home. He turned to Tony and gave him a small smile, which Tony returned. Tony reached over and began to rub Gibbs through his pants again. Gibbs let out a small moan and nodded in the general direction of his house.  
“Shall we finish this inside?” He asked not waiting for answer before leaving the car. Tony followed him and rolled his eyes when he saw that Gibbs still didn’t lock his door. Tony closed the door and found himself pressed against it by Gibbs. Gibbs kissed him hard and ran one hand through Tony’s hair. When he pulled away, Tony groaned from the lack of contact. Gibbs smiled and headed for the basement, which confused Tony to no end but he followed anyway.   
Tony saw the boat and smiled slightly, the last time he had been down here, there was a finished boat and now there were just the ribs of a boat. Tony leaned against the workbench, watching Gibbs pour two glasses of Wild Turkey Rare Breed Bourbon.   
“Sip it Tony. It’s strong.” Gibbs warned before Tony took a large gulp. Tony coughed and almost dropped the glass. Gibbs steadied him and took the glass. “I told you to sip it. You really have a listening problem don’t you Tony. I’ll have to fix that, now won’t I?”  
It only took Tony a moment to realize what Gibbs meant before he felt a handcuff clasp over his left wrist. Tony moved along with Gibbs as he moved him back against the boat. His arms were handcuffed behind his back around one of the ribs and he soon found himself without pants. Gibbs began sucking on the sensitive skin just above his hip bones and Tony closed his eyes; enjoying the pleasure that Gibbs was giving to him. Gibbs pushed up Tony’s shirt and continued kissing his body until Tony could barely stand. Tony was so focused on the pleasure that Gibbs was giving him that he didn’t notice the cock ring that Gibbs had slipped onto him. Then there was nothing. Tony opened his eyes and looked around, completely dazed. Gibbs was leaning against the workbench with a smile on his face.  
“Why’d you stop?” Tony asked breathlessly. He then noticed the cock ring and let out a whine. “When did you do that?”  
“You’re going to have to learn to listen Tony, and I have the perfect solution for that. You can’t come until I say so.”Gibbs answered slowly stripping out of his clothes. Tony gazed over his body and shivered when he noticed a riding crop in Gibbs’ hand. Gibbs let the tip run down Tony’s side and then let it run up and down the underside of Tony’s aching cock. Tony thrust forward automatically and moaned loudly. Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tony hungrily and swatted his cheek with a little more power, causing Tony to thrust forward again. Gibbs pulled away. “Are you ready to learn?”   
Tony didn’t answer; instead he gave Gibbs a death glare and held completely still. Gibbs grinned and grabbed hold of Tony’s aching cock, giving it a hard squeeze, then he dropped to his knees in front of Tony with his “Second B for Bastard” smirk on his face. Tony moaned and arched forward, he was going to hold out for as long as possible before giving in. Gibbs dropped the riding crop and started sucking on the head on Tony’s cock, his hands slowly running up and down his inner thighs. Tony opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, when Gibbs pulled away quickly.  
“What? Why did you stop?” Tony asked watching Gibbs start pulling on his clothes. Gibbs motioned to be silent and then motioned upstairs. Tony listened intently for a second and then he heard it too; a car was idling in the driveway. Then there was the slam of the car door. “Boss the handcuffs!”  
The front door opened as Gibbs undid the handcuffs and then Gibbs reached for his gun. Tony grabbed his pants and had them only halfway on when Gibbs threw his shirt at him. Tony caught the shirt, but was off balance, so he fell to the ground knocking over his glass of Bourbon. The glass shattered.  
“Boss? Is everything alright?” Came a concerned voice from upstairs, it was McGee. Before Gibbs or Tony could react, McGee came down the stairs, his gun drawn. He looked around and then lowered his weapon, his face turning pink. He stared at Gibbs, who had only his shirt and boxers on, and then at Tony, who was pulling up his pants, before smiling. “I think everything was fine before I showed up huh?”  
“Good guess. You going to say anything to anybody about this?” Tony asked from the floor, his hard on aching from within the confines of his pants. Gibbs held out his hand to help him up and when Tony went to reach for it, he say blood running down his arm. He winced when Gibbs pulled him up and then put pressure on the cut.   
“You know I wouldn’t do that Tony.” McGee said with a slightly injured look on his face. “You better get that bandaged up Tony; you don’t want it to get infected.”  
Gibbs put his arm around Tony and gave him a slight push toward the steps. He grabbed a rag from the shelf and knelt down to pick up the shards of glass. McGee knelt down with him and leaned in close to him.  
“Does he know about us yet?” McGee asked giving Gibbs’ ear a gentle lick before taking the rag away from him. Gibbs shivered at the seductive tone of his lover’s voice and shook his head.  
“Not yet, I was waiting for you to come home before we showed him.” Gibbs answered giving McGee a gentle kiss on the lips before standing up. “Why don’t we go show him now?”  
“Alright, I want to surprise him though.” McGee said taking Gibbs’ hand and pulling him up the stairs.

 

To be continued….


End file.
